listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Monsters, Inc. characters
This is a list of characters appearing in the film Monsters, Inc. Main Characters James P. Sullivan James P. "Sulley" Sullivan is a large, furry blue monster with purple spots, voiced by John Goodman. When he is first seen, Sulley is the top scarer at Monsters, Inc., responsible for generating the scares that provide power for the city of Monstropolis along with his partner, Mike Wazowski. During the course of events, Sulley accidentally allows a small girl, Boo, to enter the Monster World. He attempts to return her to her room, but to no avail. When her presence becomes public knowledge, he hides her in his home, eventually coming to realize that she is not as dangerous as he has been led to believe. Sulley soon becomes attached and protective of his young human friend, which he makes clear to Mike. After Sulley saves Boo from Randall's scream machine, Waternoose orders Randall to retrieve her and eliminate Sulley. The chase runs through the factory and through an entire network of doors between both the monster world and the human world. At the end of this chase, Randall is overpowered and thrown into a closet in a swamp, where he is mistaken for an alligator and beaten with a shovel. Sulley and Mike promptly destroy the door, banishing Randall as they were. When Waternoose is taken away, Monsters Inc. faces an almost certain end. But Sulley takes over the company, and changes the focus from the collection of screams to laughter, which he has learned is many times more powerful than scream. His original names were Johnson and Mulligan. Mike Wazowski Michael "Mike" Wazowski is a Cyclops monster in the shape of a tennis ball, with one large eye, two horns on his head, and arms and legs, but no torso. His voice actor Billy Crystal claims that the character is a mix between Mr. Toad and Sammy Davis Jr.. He works as Sulley's scare assistant, providing closet doors for Sulley to enter and scare children, as well as collecting the scream containers he fills. He is initially much more reluctant towards Boo, and although he does not form as close a relationship with her as Sulley, he warms up to her and makes it possible for Sulley to find her again in the end of the film. Also, he takes a much more active role in the company by making children laugh instead of scream. He makes cameo appearance in several other Pixar fills such as Finding Nemo (while snorkelling), and Toy Story (as a toy).He is set to apper in Pixar Smash Brawl "Boo" Boo is a two-year-old human child who has escaped from her room from which Randall intended to kidnap her. Much of the film's plot follows what happens as Mike and Sulley try to get Boo back to safety. When she first appears, Boo is very attached to Sulley, calling him "Kitty" because she sees him as a giant kitty-cat, but he is not so keen. But as the film progresses, he develops a bond with her. Halfway through the film, they play Hide and Seek in the bathroom, and Boo is very good at it - always seeming to vanish and reappear in a different stall. Sulley becomes a serious protector of Boo and even chides her during one of the times she runs away from him and Mike. Boo's parents are never seen and it is not clear what happens in the human world when she is missing or when she grows up. Boo's real name is Mary, named after the actress who voiced the character, Mary Gibbs. Celia Mae Celia Mae is Mike Wazowski's girlfriend and the receptionist at Monsters, Inc., voiced by Jennifer Tilly. She always announces when a new monster takes the position as Top Scarer. She appears to be a combination of a Cyclops, a Gorgon and a Cecaelia. Her name may be a play on the word Cecaelia. The snakes that make up her hair have a mind of their own; they make chirping noises when they're happy, rattle and hiss when they're mad, and express fear when Celia thinks about getting a haircut (to which Mike respectfully objects, thus relieving them). In the movie, Celia is celebrating her birthday, so Mike invites her to a Japanese restaurant, Harryhausen's (named in honor of legendary monster maker Ray Harryhausen), but due to Boo being in the restaurant, the place is contained by the CDA. One device that is made to make a large dome that would get rid of fatal germs, but could harm people without CDA armor, which is why Celia came back to work the next day with serious injuries. She is initially upset with Mike and complains about how the date was ruined, but when she sees Mike in danger of being captured by Randall for devious purposes, and when Mike reassures his love for her, she saves Mike by subduing Randall with a crowd after she feign-announces him breaking the all-time scare record. She often calls Mike "Googly Bear". The year before the film takes place, she and Mike are supposed to have won the seven-legged race at the year's company picnic. Henry J. Waternoose Henry J. Waternoose is a major villain in the film, and the former CEO of a famous scaring company called Monsters Inc. He is one of three owners, all cast down from lineage. He inherited the factory from his father when he was 142 years old, and turned it into the modern energy factory that appears at the beginning at the movie. Sulley, being the company's biggest "producer" and Waternoose's protegé, is asked to come down to the scare training room and show the new employees how scaring should be done. Waternoose is behind a plot to increase the dwindling scare production along with Randall, the company's second-biggest producer and a less-than-savory fellow worker. When Waternoose finally figures out that Sulley and his teammate and pal Mike Wazowski have the child, Waternoose is recorded and played back using the same system normally used to analyze trainees' performance. With this incriminating evidence, Waternoose is taken away by the Child Detection Agency (CDA). As he is being dragged away, Waternoose angrily blames Sullivan for 'destroying' the company, saying that the energy crisis will go worse due to that, but this proves to be wrong, as Sulley himself becomes the new CEO of the company, having all the monsters to make children laugh, which of course generates more power than screams, thus ending the crisis for good. Henry J. Waternoose is the last animated character voiced by James Coburn. Abominable Snowman The Abominable "Invie" Snowman finds Mike and Sulley stranded in the snow in the Himalayas after Waternoose banishes the two. He makes them safe in an ice cave. He has attempted to make the best of his exile, describing the Himalayas as a Winter Wonderland and making lemon snow cones for his fellow monsters. He was also banished, but the movie doesn't elaborate as to why. He is voiced by John Ratzenberger. Randall Boggs Randall Boggs is the main villain in the movie. His voice was provided by Steve Buscemi. Randall resembles an anthropomorphic lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. He works as a Scarer for the power company Monsters Inc. by entering children's rooms via a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children. Randall acts as the direct rival of the movie's protagonists, James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski, and is in competition with them for the glorious post of Top Scarer. He spends most of the time in second place, but he temporarily took over them. Alas, Sully takes over again about five seconds later. The words "Never mind" are said over the intercom afterwards. However, Randall has also constructed a "Scream Extractor," and attempts to kidnap a human child in cooperation with the company's leader, Henry J. Waternoose, with the hopes to eventually rise to the leader of the company. He is defeated after a chase through the factory, where Boo and Randall escape into a door, and Boo begins to hit him with a baseball bat, making him turn different colors, then Sulley restrains him with a chokehold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver, and afterwards, throws him through a door that banishes him to a trailer in the middle of a swamp, where a hillbilly family smacks Randall with a shovel, thinking that he is an alligator. The door he was sent through is then destroyed to ensure he doesn't come back. Sometime later, Mike creates a low-budget play based on the events of the film in which many of the employees replay the parts they had. Randall is played by Needleman in the play. Roz Roz is the bookkeeper of the Monsters, Inc. factory. 30 years before the movie takes place, Roz is supposed to have been the first runner-up in the Miss Monstropolis beauty contest. She speaks with a very rough voice and has a slug-like body. Roz has green-brown skin and a bit of grey hair on the top of her head. She wears a red sweater. Mike and Sulley, try to avoid getting in trouble with Roz mostly because, no matter how many times they try to remind themselves, they almost always forget to file their paperwork. She is revealed to be Agent 001 of the Child Detection Agency (CDA) and quite ironically seems to have a desire to avoid paperwork on Boo's time in the monster world. She is also frequently seen in the bloopers during the end credits, replacing characters during several shots for comic effect and saying "Ha ha ha!" after. She also enjoys reading the newspaper "The Daily Glob" at her lunch hour at work. Secondary Characters Fungus The assistant of Randall. He is a small red monster with three eyes and legs similar to those of a chicken. He wears a pair of three lensed glasses. He is rather wimpish due to the wrathful temper of Randall, and helps him with his plot to revolutionize the scaring industry, although he regrets it. Fungus is initially a kind person and means well, even apologizing to Mike about his capture. But, as Mike is rescued, Randall turns the machine on while Fungus is in the chair. After Randall is banished to the human world, Fungus is a lot happier and takes on the job of making children laugh. He is voiced by renowned puppeteer and director, Frank Oz. Needleman and Smitty Needleman and Smitty are lesser employees who work as janitors and have minor jobs like cleaning, and disposing of waste, and bringing in a door shredder; nowadays, however, their lattermost job is the most prominent. They are comic relief in the film, and often argue. Needleman is a tall brown monster with small horns while Smitty is a small green monster with no legs, and has mop-like hair and braces. Needleman lives with his mother. Both are voiced by Daniel Gerson. In the film's outtakes during the credits, the two lose control of a door shredder and go on a wild ride across a Scare Floor. George Sanderson A Scarer who is in the same Scare Floor as Mike and Sulley. He is a large monster with a single horn on his head and covered in orange fur. He is partnered with the annoying Charlie, who continuously reports Emergency Code 23-19 to the CDA. George is the victim of these calls as he ends up with a child sock on his back and ends up completely shaved. He later ends up with a broken leg due to being covered with children's toys and CDA agents tackle him. George finally gets fed up with Charlie's calls for alert. Sulley rushes out of a door and George gets another sock on his body. As Charlie is about to call for help, George seizes him, shoves the sock in his mouth and tosses him into the door. His fur eventually grows back and he enjoys his new job at making children laugh. He is voiced by Samuel Lord Black. Charlie Charlie is George's assistant and loves working with him, considering George to be a brother to him. Charlie is a green monster with tentacle limbs and eyes on antennas. Charlie constantly calls the CDA at the sign of an emergency. The most common is 23-19, which involves a monster having a piece of child clothing on them - the monster, in this case, is poor George. George is shaved completely and later ends up with broken limbs due to a second incident. In the end, Charlie has a sock stuffed down his throat by George and is tossed through a door into the Himalayas when he is about to call the CDA again. Ms. Flint An employee in Monsters, Inc. who seems to train the new Scarers in a practice room. She often ends up grumpy due to the incompetence of the new Scarers. Flint is a tall, snake-like monster with only two arms and frills over her eyes. She is voiced by Bonnie Hunt. Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile A new employee hoping to become a great Scarer like Sulley. He is a large blue reptillian monster with long retractile claws and the first monster to be seen in the film. He demonstrates how to scare a child but freaks out part way through the test, causing a funny gag that involves a soccerball, a rollerskate and some Jacks. Bile later tries to perform in front of Mr. Waternoose, with terrible results. Bile is later seen to have become an employee, using his gag from the beginning of the film to make children laugh. He is voiced by Jeff Pidgeon. Jerry The floor manager of Sulley and Mike's Scare Floor with seven fingers on each hand. He is good friends with Sulley and Mike, and often is visited by Mr. Waternoose for inspection. He supervises the scare-floor, counting down until it's time to scare, and handling emergencies. Mrs. Nesbit A large female employee who appears to look after the children of some of the other employees. She and her small group of children encounter Boo who is in her monster costume while she is lost in the building, but Sulley soon appears to retrieve her, the sitter mistaking him for Boo's father. She is seen in the company play in the credits, playing the piano. She was named after a joke in Toy Story where Buzz is traumatized and in shock from his failure to fly and losing an arm and calls himself "Mrs. Nesbit", having been named that by Hannah. Waxford Waxford is a silent monster with five eyes, each on its own stalk and each with its own hard hat. Waxford works on the Scare Floor as an assistant to a large slug-like monster called Jones. Waxford is seen trying to high-five Sulley with his many eyes as he has no hands. This results in some of Waxford's hard hats coming off, and he becomes very dizzy. Mike Wazowski later hints that Waxford might have the child as he has "shifty eyes". However, this was to put Randall off the trail. Randall quickly realizes that Waxford does not have Boo. Pete "Claws" Ward The big, blue crocodile-like monster with long sharp claws, He once got scared by a little six year old girl who loves rock & roll once because he almost toched by the kid by "this close." Voiced by the late Joe Ranft. Category:Pixar characters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Monster